


It's not the end, pal.

by Just_Juliette



Series: POV: What's in a drivers mind? [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support, Epic Friendship, Multi, Post Shakir GP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: George thinks he lost the race of his life, not being able to get out of his sadness state.But not everything its lost, and several mesagges from differen people in the paddock make him realize how much he loves his job.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & George Russell, Charles Leclerc & George Russell, Lando Norris & George Russell, other relationships implied - Relationship
Series: POV: What's in a drivers mind? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111142
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	It's not the end, pal.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an idea that came up in a Discord server. Can't say I'm a huge George fan, but it broke my heart to see him loose a fantastic race because of a puncture.  
> So, here it goes.  
> Enjoy it

He went from lying on the grass in the middle or the track, to lying on his bedroom floor. Not staring at anything, his eyes were closed and his breathing was returning to its normal pace after crying his frustration out.  
Things earlier happened too fast, like his Mercedes, and the puncture that later came.

He felt done, done and tired. Because no matter how good his development was in a new car -which he barely knew how it worked- he got close to win a race twice, and lost P1... twice. Making Sergio the GP winner.

He was now wondering if Williams people were already regretting their choice to keep him instead of Sergio. After today, things didn't seem that favorable to him. Nor for Alex.

Fuck, if he started thinking about Alex he would start crying again. The thai was so sad, so frustrated, so hopeless...  
And yet the first thing he did after his media time finished was coming to check up on him.

Alex was his best friend, and loved him. No matter how shitty both felt at the moment, they would always meet, cheer each other up and smile at least a little bit. 

Same with Lando, the first one who came to him when he was all pain and sorrow. When he wanted nobody to be around, Lando didn't care and stayed to calm him down.

To tell him he drove a spectacular race and nobody cared that he was p9. Everyone praised his performance and focused on commenting the good weekend he had in general terms.

Charles messages didn't take long to make his phone ring. He didn't get the chance to meet him after the race, due to his own problems. He was reprimended by his team, by his boss and by the FIA, besides dealing with the critics and the drivers fucked up by his manuvre.

In spite of everything, Charles texted him. Telling him how proud he felt, how happy he was for his good racing, and that he will surely have a better drive in the next few years.

In spite of everything, Charles was all positivity, and that's one of the things George loved about him.

Besides, he sent him a link, that directed him to Sebastian Vettel post race interview, in which the four time world Champion said the most beautiful things about him, just like when he got near his first point.

But he also got praising words and text messages from people he didn't expect.

Toto, instead of calling him out, apologized in name of the team, and told him that in the future, they wouldn't mess up his race, so he didn't have to give up. Keep fighting, keep learning and you'll become a star.

Valtteri hugged him so hard he thought he stopped breathing for a moment. He was no mad at all for the overtake, told him he drove amazingly and also said he should have won.

The finn, contrary to the popular opinion, wasn't a jealous resentful wingman. He just fights to be in every GP a bit better, and knows when somebody deserves to take all the merit for something, like George.

Suddenly, George wasn't sad anymore, and could't remember why he was sad on the begining. His career was just starting, he had a lot of support, and he's hella talented.

He opened his eyes...

And smiled.


End file.
